Drugie słońce
Drugie słońce – trzynasta misja kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Jest to bezpośrednia kontynuacja misji "Z własnej woli". Opis Gracz, jako James Ramirez siedzi w rozbitym przed momentem wraku śmigłowca. Jego drużyna i on sam zaczynają się bronić przed licznymi okrążającymi ich Rosjanami. Wszystkim kończy się amunicja, a sytuacja wydaje się być stracona. W pewnej chwili na gracza pada oślepiające światło. W tym momencie gra wciela gracza w inną postać. Jest nią kosmonauta o kryptonimie Sat1 z Międzynarodowej Stacji Kosmicznej (ISS). Dostaje on od dowództwa Houston rozkaz spojrzenia na wschodnie wybrzeże Stanów Zjednoczonych, by jego kamera w hełmie mogła zarejestrować pewien tajemniczy obiekt. Była to rakieta wystrzelona z Rosji przez agentów Task Force 141, której detonacja miała spowodować efekt Impulsu EM przez co na całym wschodnim wybrzeżu przestałaby działać elektronika. Miało to dać przewagę walczącym Amerykanom. Kamera astronauty rejestruje wybuch. Jest on tak duży, że dosięga ISS i ją niszczy. Zabija też Sat1. W momencie śmierci kosmonauty gra ponownie przenosi się na ziemię. Jako James Ramirez gracz jest świadkiem detonacji EMP. Powoduje to zniszczenie całej elektroniki. Helikoptery Rosjan spadają z nieba, a wraki pojazdów bezwładnie poruszają się po ulicach. Mimo to ten obraz totalnej demolki ratuje okrążonym Rangerom życie. Zdali oni sobie sprawę z detonacji Impulsu, gdy zauważyli, że ich celowniki holograficzne nie działają. Gdy się uspokoiło, oddział wyszedł na ulicę próbując spotkać się jakąś inną zagubioną drużyną. Z powodu nie działania wszelkich pojazdów każdy poruszał się na piechotę i w mieście było całkiem cicho. W końcu napotkano pewnego żołnierza. Kapral Dunn krzyknął do niego zawołaniem identyfikacyjnym US Army. Żołnierz jednak nie pamiętał odzywki i z rękoma w górze podszedł do Rangerów. Poinformował ich, że jest tylko posłańcem pułkownika Marshalla, który zbiera siły do odbicia Białego Domu z rąk Rosjan. W takim wypadku drużyna sierżanta Foley'a idzie naprzód. Wchodzą oni do pewnego budynku, gdzie z zasadzką czekali na nich Rosjanie. Doszło do dużej strzelaniny. Pomimo początkowych strat to Amerykanie ją wygrywają. Gdy się uspokoiło wszyscy wychodzą na zewnątrz i likwidują załogę wrogiego BTR-a. W pewnym momencie Rangerzy widzą sylwetki żołnierzy. Nie wiedzą, czy to sojusznicy czy nieprzyjaciele, więc rzucają w ich kierunku flagę i wołają odezwą. Nie słysząc odpowiedzi dochodzi do strzelaniny. To byli Rosjanie. Rangerom udaje się jednak bez strat ich pokonać. Wchodzą oni do kolejnego budynku. Okazuje się, że na jego końcu znajduje się bunkier dla prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych. Wiedząc, że na jego końcu jest pułkownik Marshall, wchodzą do środka. Misja się kończy. Postacie * James Ramirez (grywalny) * Sat1 (grywalny, nie żyje) * Foley * Dunn (WIA) * Vaughan * McCord * Sandler * Wade * Shepherd (słyszalny) * William Cullen (słyszalny) * Marshall (wspomniany) Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwsza misja która przenosi gracza w kosmos, aczkolwiek nie walczymy, a nasze ruchy są ograniczone. * Jeśli odpowiednio szybko na początku misji zdobędziemy jakąś broń, to będziemy mogli mieć później trzy bronie. Jest to jednak prawie niemożliwe, a trzecią broń możemy wziąć tylko za pośrednictwem komendy noclip. * Fragment w kosmosie miał być osobną misją pod tytułem "Międzynarodowa Stacja Kosmiczna", prawdopodobnie miała być podobna do misji "Pokłosie". Nie znane są powody scalenia tej misji z "Drugie słońce" najprawdopodobniej, były problemy ze sterowaniem, miała być pełnoprawną misją ale uznano, iż wojna w kosmosie byłaby mało realna albo uznano, że jest za krótka na pojedynczą misje. * W cutscence Shepherd mówi o Białym Domu te słowa "odbudowaliśmy go wcześniej, odbudujemy i teraz", nawiązuje tym do wojny z 1812 kiedy to Brytyjczycy spalili Biały Dom. * Jest pierwszą misją i jedną z dwóch, w której celowniki laserowe, ACOG i holograficzne nie działają. Jest to spowodowane przez EMP. ** Co ciekawe, luneta ACOG powinny działać normalnie, ponieważ są zbudowane inaczej niż ww celowniki. * Jeśli gracz użyje komendy noclip, to zauważy, że pod mapą z Waszyngtonu jest mapa z sekwencji w kosmosie. * Jeśli gracz uważniej się przyjrzy z kosmosu, to zauważy, że Impuls EM nie dotknął stanów Massachusetts, Georgia i Floryda. * Kiedy gracz wydostaje się ze śmigłowca może zauważyć, że ciał Wade'a znika. * Gracz ma nieograniczony sprint od momentu spadania śmigłowców z nieba do chwili wejścia do budynku. Nie występuje to w wersji na PC. * W budynku, w którym dochodzi do pierwszej strzelaniny widnieją portrety Williama Henry'ego Harrisona, który zasłynął tym, że rządził Ameryką tylko miesiąc. * Chociaż EMP zdetonowano 14 sierpnia, to w misji "Czarny wtorek" odbywającej się trzy dni później w Nowym Jorku elektronika działa bez zarzutu. en:Second Sun Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2